Dragonball Z 2.0:Dragon Attack
That's me. That's me. This is a 2.0 version of the shadow dragons saga in gt.It will have 14 evil dragons instead of just 7. Vegeta has just summoned the dragon and wishes to be stronger than Goku.Shenron says "I can't grant that wish.In order for that wish to be granted you would have to go to Namek and use their dragonballs and the Earth's ones at the same time.But l suggest you achive your goal by training instead.For if me and Porunga meet it will create 14 evil very strong dragons that will kill you and destroy Namek.You'll only get your wish if you defeat every last dragon."Shenron then goes back into the Dragonballs.But they don't go around the world to be hidden for a year because no wish was granted. Vegeta gathers up the balls and has Bulma's dad build him a spaceship so that he can go to Namek.He decides to bring Goku with him to help fight the dragons.Bulma's dad finishes the ship in a month.It has a gravity chamber that can do a million times gravity.He tells them that they should reach Namek in 6 days.Korin gives them 60 sensu beans before they leave. They decide to start off they're training with a little brawl at a 10000x gravity.Vegeta stuggles to do a final flash cannon at Goku.Goku on the other hand having experenced 100x gravity on King Kai's planet and done lots of training on earth since then easily does a Kamemeha.Vegeta is surprised by how well Goku is doing and goes ss2.He then fires a mini galick gun at Goku.Goku reflects it and it hits Vegeta.This leaves him badly hurt.Vegeta falls to the ground worn out from the intense gravity.Goku then turns off the gravity generator and gives Vegeta a sensu bean.Vegeta gets up and tells Goku to turn back on the machine but at 100,000x gravity. Goku agrees but decides to eat first.After he eats they get back to work training.This time Vegeta fires a mini galick gun at Goku with little trouble.Goku goes ss1 and deflects it.Vegeta then uses the kaioken and punches Goku in the face.Goku is surprised but does same and fires a kamemeha at Vegeta.Goku then teleports and fires a second kamemeha at Vegeta from behind.Vegeta goes ss4 and fires a full power mini galick gun at Goku.They then decide to stop training and rest.Goku asks Vegeta how he knew the kaioken.Vegeta tells him that King Kai taught him this so that he could defeat Bruss 5 years ago. They reach Namek 6 days later. Vegeta asks the namekians for their dragonballs.They summon the dragons.They take one look at each other and become 14 evil dragons.Goku and Vegeta decide to fight them one at at a time. 1st up is Flame Shenron . He shoots fire out of his hand at Goku.Goku goes ss1 and says"l thought you'd be more powerful then that."He then shoots a kamemeha at Flame Shenron.Flame then shoots lava at Vegeta and destroys his arm.Goku gives him a sensu bean.Vegeta then goes ss2 and finishes off Flame with a final flash. Poison Shenron is next.The water around him turns green and He throws Goku into it.Vegeta asks why.Poison says"That water is poisoned.So that your friend will die in 1 minute."Vegeta jumps into the water and grabs Goku.He then swims to the surface and gives him a sensu bean.Goku then gets up and fires a kamemeha at Poison to kill him. Beauty Shenron is up next.She winks at Vegeta and he become a mixture of ss3,great ape,and ss4 .He then fires a galick gun at Goku. Goku vs Vegeta!!! Goku is shocked and asks Vegeta why he attacked him.Beauty says"Let me explain.When I winked at Vegeta it caused him to go ultimate super saiyan.The next most powerful saiyan transformation second only to the Ultra Saiyan.But it also made him my slave.That is my power.To increase a person's power to it's limits and make them my servant all with just a wink.You will not win fool.How will beat the super saiyan infinity Vegeta with the power of the kaioken." Goku then goes ss4 and does a 100x kaioken to go ss400.Goku then does a spirit bomb at Vegeta.He aint even scracthed.Vegeta says"Is that really all you got.You do realize that I am even stronger than Buu in his ultimate form now.I thought all that training on our way here would make you more of a challenge.Pathetic Kakorot."Vegeta then fires a final flash at Goku. 1000x Kaioken?Will Goku's body survive!!! Goku thinks"It's no use.He is too strong.No choice.I will have to do a 1000x kaioken.I hope my body can survive".Goku then does a 1000x kaioken.Goku teleports behind Vegeta and fires a kamemeha at him.He is still not hurt.Goku thinks "Whoa he is stronger than me.Only 1 hope.Must kill that dragon"Goku teleports behind the dragon but collapses from the strain of using a 1000x kaioken. Beauty tells Vegeta to give him a sensu bean.Vegeta does this and Goku gets back up.She then winks at him to brain wash him too.She has Vegeta power down to ss4.She then has them do fusion.They are now super saiyan 5 Gogeta .She then tells him to kill the other dragons so that she can have the universe to herself.He does a 10 kaioken and easily destroys the rest of the evil shenrons.He is about to destroy the Porungas when one kills Beauty from behind..This returns Gogeta to normal. Attack of The Porungas!!! Next up is Frost Porunga.He shoots ice at Gogeta freezing him.Luckily Gogeta fusion time runs out and he unfrezes back into Goku and Vegeta.Vegeta then does a 20x kaioken and shoots a Galick Flash at Frost.Goku asks Vegeta why he didn't go ultimate super saiyan instead.Vegeta says"Because I can't .The form must of only of lasted for as long as I served that Dragon."Goku then uses dragon kamemeha on Frost Porunga.This blows him up.But he regenerates and fires a Galick Dragon at Goku.Goku is now bleeding very badly and is given a sensu bean by Vegeta.They then both fire their new attacks at Frost and kill him. Then Energy Porunga is next.He shoots lightning at Vegeta and Goku from his hands.This greatly weakens them.Vegeta tells Goku to use instant transmission and go back to earth.Goku does this.Vegeta then flies into the air and uses all his power to fire a galick gun and destroy Namek. Goku has Piccolo make a new pair of dragonballs that can grant 2 wishes and wishes for everyone who wasn't evil on namek to be brought back to life and he also wishes for namek to be restored.He then goes back to namek and uses their dragonballs to revive Vegeta.They then teleport back to earth. Trivia *This would be a 6 hour movie.